


非典型包养关系

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Relationships: 诺言X猫 无铭X花海
Kudos: 2





	非典型包养关系

（上）

郭桂鑫冲进房间的时候，明显带着些怒气。

那个人正笑眯眯地看着郭桂鑫，仿佛看到的也是郭桂鑫的笑脸：“我们言少这是怎么了。”

郭桂鑫握紧拳头，从牙缝里挤出来两个字：“花海。”

那人依旧保持着脸上令人作呕的笑容：“我怎么了，人家喜欢就送了呗，这可是为了队伍好，我觉得老板也不会有意见。”

“你他妈还叫个人吗？”郭桂鑫握着拳头就准备往人脸上招呼，但是很快他就意识到如果这一拳打上去，等待着他的会是什么，拳头在半路停下，对面的人也只感受到了一阵掌风。

那人笑的依旧恶劣：“你和陈总那点事以为我不知道吗？都是卖这张脸的你和谁玩清高呢？嗯？”

“住口，不许你这么说他！”

郭桂鑫实在是不想在这里和他说废话，他几乎是冲出了房间，在走廊里颤抖着双手拿出手机拨打了那个号码。

没想到会在这个时候接到郭桂鑫电话的陈正正朝正准备给自己汇报工作的秘书挥了挥手，秘书立刻十分了然地行了个礼出了办公室。陈正正摸了摸自己手腕上的手表，接下了电话。

“猫……不是……陈总。”对面的声音夹杂着焦急，陈正正也知道对面的人改变称呼是有求于他，叹了口气，淡淡开口。

“说吧，想要我做什么。”

罗思源缩在房间的角落，他能感觉到自己身上已经开始骤升的温度，迷茫间他已经能感觉到有一只手开始扒自己的裤子，他几乎是拼劲全力地开始挣扎，可是不知道为什么这样的动作却让自己的身体更加难受，身上的温度仿佛烫红了自己的眼角，短暂的十八年人生经验让他不知道接下来等着他的会是什么，可是毕竟也在这个圈子摸爬滚打一段时间了，即使没见过，也是听说过的。

罗思源发出一声意味不明的呜咽，下一秒，在自己身上胡乱造作的手却好像突然停了下来。  
张聪进房间的时候就看见了角落里那一小团，明显不是你情我愿的场景让他忍不住皱了皱眉毛。

那些个男女通吃的老东西最近也开始中意一些年轻好看的职业选手张聪是知道的，可是张聪一直秉承着甭管你是睡明星还是睡选手，这玩意你情我愿，互利互惠，把人家灌药搞强奸那一套真的不是什么人干事。

“抱歉打扰李总了。”张聪低下头笑了笑，拿出手机播了一个号码，“只是这小孩，李总今晚可能无福消受了。”

那人整理了一下自己的衣服，看也没看把自己缩成一团的罗思源：“他们俱乐部送来的，再说，你一个人的面子觉得够吗？”

张聪面子上仍旧是温文尔雅的微笑，虽然旁边的秘书确定自己老板此时此刻嘴角的弧度距离他开口骂脏话只差了一厘米。

张聪把手机递给了对面的人，微微一笑：“陈总的电话，劳烦您接一下。”

那人的表情变了变，看了一眼房间角落的罗思源，冷哼一声：“这小孩面子可是大，不过他们俱乐部没得我的好，之后的事就不归我管了。”

张聪笑眯眯地把人送走，旁边的秘书已经十分看人脸色地把罗思源扶了起来，张聪看了人一眼，脱掉自己的西装外套给人盖上，对着手机说道：“正正哥，人接到了哦。”说完，看了一眼不知道为什么缩在自己怀里的罗思源自言自语，“正正哥不是包了那个长得特别帅的边路吗？什么时候好这口了？”

车里的温度要比酒店房间低，但是罗思源却毫无意识地往张聪身上蹭。

前面的司机面色十分精彩地看着自己老板在车后座一脸不淡定，说实话自己跟了老板这么久了从来没见过老板在感情方面有过什么实质性的进展，能有个人处个对象自然是好的，可是怎么看自家老板的表情怎么不对劲。

罗思源这边搂着张聪的脖子就不放手，毛茸茸的脑袋在张聪的脖子间不停地蹭着，张聪咬了咬牙，捏着罗思源的下巴强迫他看着自己。

“我不是柳下惠。”

罗思源歪歪头似乎没办法理解张总这句话，睁着两个湿漉漉的眼睛看着张聪。

“我热。”

在浴室里被八爪鱼缠上的张聪显然是不太好受。

罗思源整个人温度都高的吓人，张聪一边痛骂那个老东西到底给小孩灌了什么药一边把小孩往床上带。

张聪不知道罗思源为什么眼睛那么红，红的好像随时能哭出来一样，只好轻轻托着他的身体，耐心的问他的名字。

罗思源朦胧着双眼：“花海……”

张聪想了一下这也许就是ID了，其实这时候他也不在乎什么ID真名什么的了，只是想不知道对面人的名字就对人家做什么似乎是不太好。

从来没有被开拓过的身体异常的紧致，张聪进去一个手指身下人的眼泪就开始哗啦哗啦地往下淌，给张聪吓了一跳。

张聪虽然一直洁身自好，可是他觉得就算换个人也不至于刚扩张一会儿就开始啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。

这是个小哭包吧。

自己的耐心没有那么足够，张聪咬咬牙只能捂住罗思源的眼睛慢慢地往里进入，沾着眼泪的睫毛刮过自己的掌心，就好像罗思源的呜咽声正在撞击自己的小心脏一样。

罗思源有点发软的手指捏住了张聪的胳膊，哆哆嗦嗦地开口：“进，进不去了......”

张聪低下头看了一眼，带着些安抚的摸了摸罗思源的头，又往里顶了一部分：“还差一半，忍一下。”

罗思源觉得自己的身体硬生生地被劈成了两半，一半觉得自己体内的热潮好像一点点地被排去，另一半觉得自己的理智正在和自己叫嚣。

他正对着一个陌生的男人张开腿，正在任凭他摆布做着他从来没有想过的事情。

这个认知让罗思源几乎崩溃，可是他却不敢发出声音，他不知道身上的这个人到底是谁，但是他至少知道，不能惹这个人。

圈里现在是什么情况，他是知道的，俱乐部为了赞助，为了钱或是为了什么，掌握了现在这些赞助商或者大老板的喜好，渐渐地也开始把自己的队员往人家床上送，罗思源知道，但是从来没想过这些事情会轮到自己。

张聪感觉到了身下人的异样，停下来问他怎么了。

罗思源整个人都缩成了一团，当然在张聪眼里这好像是另一种勾引。

“疼......”

张聪叹了口气：“三心二意的当然会疼，集中一下精神，快好了。”

罗思源觉得这个快好了基本上约等于死定了，事实上半个小时之后晕过去的他的确很有先见之明。

（下）

陈正正半眯着眼睛坐在浴缸里，半蹲在浴缸旁边的郭桂鑫正低着头红着脸替他清理身体里的东西，每次清理的时候陈正正都觉得这样害羞的郭桂鑫真的是难得。

陈正正平时工作也忙，大概只有处理俱乐部相关事宜的时候才会以公谋私看看郭桂鑫的比赛，他手下也不止一个游戏分部，所以能和郭桂鑫见面的机会真的是少之又少。

但是陈正正觉得郭桂鑫的魅力也许就在这里，赛场上杀人如麻，赛场下有时候会温柔，有时候也会害羞。

陈正正好久没有睡个好觉了，一时间有些困，郭桂鑫帮他清理着清理着他的眼皮就开始打架，但是他也灵敏地捕捉到了郭桂鑫欲言又止的表情，于是强行让自己打起精神。

“想说什么？”

“花海的事情......谢谢你。”

这是实话，后来那天过后，俱乐部丢了一个赞助，老板自然大发雷霆，不过陈正正一个电话过去，老板便笑嘻嘻地把之前送罗思源的那个高层搞走了，之后张聪也不知道为什么给了一份赞助，总之这两天郭桂鑫罗思源的日子过得不是一般二般的舒坦，恰逢世冠之前的休赛期，郭桂鑫左等右等才等来了陈正正主动约自己，才把这句谢谢说出来。

“你是说这个啊。”陈正正低下头捧起水洗了洗自己的脸。

“诺言，我是你什么人。”

郭桂鑫愣了一下，磕磕巴巴：“你挺......照顾我的。”

“你刚才在/床/上怎么说的。”

郭桂鑫脸迅速红了一大片，过了一会儿才说：“你是我老婆。”

“你都这么说了，所以无论你是职业选手诺言，还是一个普通人郭桂鑫，我无论是所谓的老板还是一个普通人，我们两个现在在一起，我不想你对于我小心翼翼。”

郭桂鑫眨着眼睛看着陈正正，突然扑到了浴缸里抱住了陈正正。

“猫，谢谢你。”

“不过花海没事吗，那天，我听说......嗯......”

事实上当张聪磕磕绊绊的和陈正正说自己救人不成反把人办了之后，陈正正当时一个气差点没喘过来，一脚直接踹在了张聪的屁股上。

张聪捂着屁股可怜巴巴无语凝噎：“你踹我干什么，你和那个桂花不也是......”

陈正正一个眼刀撇过去：“我和诺言不是你们想的那样！”

郭桂鑫没想到陈正正能问这件事，一时间不知道怎么说，过了好一会儿才回答：“花海想的挺开的。”

想的挺开的是什么意思呢。

后来世冠开始的时候，张聪抽了一段时间看了一场他们的比赛，用陈正正的话来说，那就是穿的跟个人贩子一样坐在一堆女粉丝中间宛若智障。

张聪觉得他其实并不了解只和他有一夜接触的那个小哭包。

那个小哭包会挥舞着百里玄策的钩子在赛场上大杀四方，就这么一个凶巴巴的人在自己身下会哭的可怜巴巴。

想到这里，张聪突然有着一股罪恶感，比赛结束之后他看了看采访，几乎是落荒而逃。

张聪坐在自己的车里，看着他们队伍走了出来，想着小哭包应该是没有影响自己的状态，想到这里，张聪松了口气，就想着就这么算了吧，反正小孩也没有什么介意的样子。

郭桂鑫看着罗思源好像在朝远处那堆车里面眺望，问了一句怎么了。

罗思源低下头摇摇头，记忆模模糊糊的和那天重叠。

“没什么，我可能看错了。”

两个人都觉得至此两个人都不会再有交集了，直到那一天。

张聪把罗思源甩到了酒店的床上，罗思源觉得自己现在看见张聪就好像能想起来那天的记忆，立刻端端正正地坐在床上。

“他摸你你不会躲着吗？”

罗思源看着张聪的黑脸，低下头不说话。

“我在问你话。”

“负责人说只是吃个饭。”

“你那叫吃饭吗，那个老东西就差把眼睛贴你身上写着他想搞/你了！”

罗思源鼓起自己的嘴巴，站了起来：“张总，那一次我很感谢你，但是我也是个成年人，我能对我的所作所为负责。”

张聪简直气的想掐自己的人中，他突然想明白为什么陈正正有时候会被郭桂鑫气到了。

果然电子竞技没有爱情。

“罗思源。”

“到！”

看着罗思源一本正经立正敬礼的样子，张聪还是没忍住笑了一下。

“我不管你怎么想的，现在开始，我要追你。”

“？？？”

“或许可以先从包养开始？”

“？？？”

罗思源面无表情的拿出了手机。

“诺言哥，你男朋友的朋友要包养我。”

接下来的日子，在张聪被陈正正一顿暴打和郭桂鑫的耐心教导下，两个人算是互相加了微信。

但是两个人工作和比赛都很忙，一个多月的时间，几乎都没有在微信说过几句话，有一次还是张聪冒着必死的风险来现场找了罗思源，然后两个人晚上偷偷溜出去吃了夜宵。

就像两个搞地下恋情的小孩背着家长偷偷出去约会。

总决赛的时候，张聪没告诉罗思源他要去看。

张聪还是一幅人贩子的模样坐在女粉中间，看着小哭包眼泪汪汪地拿着奖杯，身边的郭桂鑫替他擦着眼泪，张聪偷摸照了一张照片，准备威胁陈正正一顿饭。

后来的互动环节，张聪冒着必死的风险凑到了罗思源面前，拿着自己领到的海报，递给了罗思源。

罗思源没忍住笑了一下，凑过去悄悄摸了一下张聪的手，张聪看了一眼，发现罗思源不知道从哪里搞来了一朵小花塞到了张聪手里。

旁边的队员凑过来起哄，问罗思源这是谁。

“他啊......”

“我金主，也是我男朋友。”


End file.
